The True Meaning of Army Strong
by MyMuseThyNameIsTwilight
Summary: Set between New Moon and Eclipse. Bella and Edward are back on track and things are going great... Until the day she gets a call from Uncle Sam that changes everything. Please read! My first FanFic!
1. You Suck At Modern Warfare

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, sadly, or any of its characters. That honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Dang it.**

_**Chapter 1: You Suck At Modern Warfare**_

_**BPOV**_

I hung up the phone, my heart pounding. Crap. Holy mother of crap. How was I going to tell him? He's gonna be pissed, no question about it. It was a stupid moment of weakness, that's it, but now I'm gonna have to deal with the wrath of 7 vampires. Yippee. I was only truly worried about 4 of them, but the others would surely take their side.

"Bella? What's wrong? Who was that?" Edward asked, voice filled with concern.

"We need to go to your house." I stated, keeping it simple. My voice stayed steady, much to my surprise. "I have to tell the family something." _And they are going to be super pissed _I added in my head.

"Sure, let's go." He said quickly, concern evident in his voice. I left a note for Charlie, telling him where I was and not to worry. After what had happened recently, he deserved to at least be _a little_ in the loop. We got in the Volvo and he sped back to his house, shooting glances in my direction every 15 seconds. When I reached for my door handle, Edward touched my arm. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead, obviously sensing my anxiety. I leaned into him, trapping what was sure to be the last moment of peace for the next 15 months.

When we walked through the front door, Alice and Jasper were situated in the living room. Alice seemed to be confused about something. I nervously looked up at Edward, wondering how badly he was going to react. He looked confused as well, his eyes locked on Alice. What was going on? Couldn't she see me in training? Or overseas? Or being tied to a tree somewhere in Yemen by Edward?

We walked into the living room, and he called the rest of the family in._ As if they weren't listening_ I mentally scoffed. I took a seat on the loveseat next to Edward, tightly gripping his hand. I took a deep breath, looked down at my shoes, and quietly mumbled, "I knit bing ployed free winks."

Everyone took a sharp breath. Edward was the first to speak. "Your unit is being deployed in three weeks?" he asked in a shaky voice. "Explain please."

I looked up and saw that everyone's facial expressions had changed to one of distress, except Rosalie's, of course. "When you guys left," I felt Edward flinch, "I went to the army recruiting office and signed up. If I couldn't be with Edward, then I wanted to do something honorable. Today, they called and said that I leave for combat training in a week, and after two weeks, I leave for Kabul with my unit. I won't be able to come back until my tour is over." I took a deep breath, and finished, "fifteen months from now." I finished with my head hung low, fearing their reactions, and like a ticking time bomb, they blew up.

"How could you be so thoughtless?" Alice shrieked.

"Are you _trying_ to make me lose my mind, Isabella?" Edward yelled.

"Wow. Even for a human you're stupid." Surprise, surprise, that one was Rosalie.

"You suck at Modern Warfare, so you'd better be better at it in real life!" Emmett shouted. Strangely, I felt surreally calm after he said this. Jasper must have been trying to keep the rest of them calm so they didn't get so worked up. I sent a small wave of gratitude over to him, hoping he understood.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry we drove you to this." Esme whimpered. It killed me to see the sadness and guilt in her face.

"I can make some phone calls if you want, get you out of it." Carlisle offered, his fatherly expression in place.

Before I could even answer, Jasper cut in. "Bella, there is no greater honor than serving your country. It will be hard, and you will want to quit a lot, but it is well worth it. I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just telling you the facts."

"I know. I didn't come over here to ask you guys to get me out of it. I'll admit, when I registered, I was in a weak place, but I'm going to serve, and I'm going to make a name for myself. Private Swan, it's got a nice ring to it." I cracked, trying to lighten up the tension in the room. It failed.

"Are you telling me I won't be able to see your face or hear your voice for 14 months? Impossible. I can't do it." Edward growled.

"Baby, I will be able to Skype once a week for 10 minutes. Maybe even e-mail if my camp had a computer and working internet. I know it's not much, but it's more than I got when you were gone." I immediately felt horrible about bringing up him leaving but he _had _to understand that I wasn't leaving him for good. He visibly winced, but quickly regained his composure.

"So what does this training entail?" he asked quietly after a moment of silence. I knew he was trying to be calm about this, and I couldn't have loved him more in that moment if I tried.

"Basically, the first week is just weaponry, hand-to-hand combat, and getting used to our schedules, pre-assigned roles, and weapons. For the last week, we live as if we are in Kabul."

"Do you know what your position is yet?" Emmett asked eagerly, no doubt planning my virtual training.

"As of right now, they're planning to see how I do as a sniper in training." I sighed. O honestly couldn't tell you what had possessed them to consider _me _as a sniper. Do they know how clumsy I am? When I enlisted, I tripped five times and almost stabbed the poor secretary with a pen. Most people don't know this, but it's is actually one of the most dangerous roles. You have to watch your back as well as those you are scouting for while trying not to bodily injure yourself.

"Are you kidding me? Then you'll be in twice as much danger! You'll have to watch out for others, and yourself! _Do they know how clumsy you are?_" Edward ranted, his voice getting noticeably higher with each word.

Alice gasped, cutting off my smart-aleck retort. Edward's gaze snapped to her face, then glazed over. They were both still for a moment, then Edward's eyes focused on my face and his arms went around my waist securely, but not before I saw the look of sadness in his eyes.

"What? What did she see? Alice, what did you see?" I asked, feeling the beginning of a panic attack coming on.

_**EPOV**_

When Bella mumbled, "I knit bing ployed free winks." my first thought was, "_Is she having a stroke?" _Then my brain kicked in. It processed her words, and in less than a second, I knew what she had tried to say.

I tried and failed to keep my voice strong as I asked, "Your unit is being deployed in three weeks? Explain please," I couldn't understand for the life of me what had possessed her to enlist in the army. As she explained, I was bombarded with my family's thoughts.

_How stupid can she be? First the cliff, and now this? _

_Why can't I see her? I can't see Bella anymore! What the hell?_

_ Hey! I can help her train! Yeah buddy! Modern warfare, the ultimate combat trainer._

_ Poor thing. I can't believe she did it because we left._

_ I'll bet I can pull some strings at the recruiting office, get her out of it._

_ Huh. I wonder how much procedure has changed since my tour._

When she finished, Alice put her two cents in, and I yelled, "Are you _trying_ to make me lose my mind, Isabella?" I knew calling her Isabella would show her how upset I was, my tone as I said it even more so. When Emmett made his video game comment I was bursting at the seams with fury. Jasper obviously felt it, and a wave of calm settled in the room. "Nice Jazz, could you be any more obvious?" I whispered too fast and low for Bella to hear.

When Jasper gave her that crap about honor, I was ready to take him out back and make him pay, pissed-off Edward style. When she opened her mouth next, I expected some weak, mirthless protest to emerge. I listened closely, ready to pounce the instant she slipped up.

"I know. I didn't come over here to get you guys to ask me out of it. I'll admit, when I registered, I was I a weak place, but I'm going to serve, and I'm going to make a name for myself. Private Swan, it's got a nice ring to it." She chuckled humorlessly, obviously trying to lighten up the tension in the room.

"Are you telling me I won't be able to see your face or hear your voice for fourteen months? Impossible. I can't do it." I snarled, enraged at the thought of my Bella in danger. I was devastated I wouldn't get to hear or see hear the love of my existence.

She started to attempt to console me. _Attempt _being the key word in that sentence. When she brought up my leaving, her voice broke and I flinched. She continued on, oblivious to her voice and our pain.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, then asked in my blankest voice, "So what does this training entail?" I knew if I tried to protest it would just make her angry and push her away from me. We had just gotten back on the right track, the way it was _before _I left.

I could tell she was grateful for what she had summed up as my acceptance, so she began talking about her training plans. When I heard the word "sniper" pass her lips, all my earlier wrath returned with a vengeance.

"Are you kidding me? Then you'll be in twice as much danger! You'll have to watch out for others, and yourself! _Do they know how clumsy you are?_" I shouted, my fury fueling the fire of my rage. I vaguely noticed my voice getting higher, but I honestly couldn't care less.

She opened her mouth, probably to defend herself, when Alice gasped. My eyes flashed to her, and I dove into her mind.

_Charlie was standing in his living room, dressed in his cop uniform. His face was redder than usual as he shouted at someone, something that seemed to fear him. "Are you freakin kidding me? I knew you were crazy, but this is too much! Get out! Get out now and never come back! I'm ashamed to call you my daughter! He turned around and plopped in the recliner, eyes focusing on ESPN. The person turned and ran up the stairs, their head hung low._

I automatically knew the person was Bella, and I looked down at her beautiful face. I knew I couldn't prevent the vision from happening, so I merely wrapped my arms around her waist in a protective embrace.

She turned in my arms and faced Alice. "What? What did she see? Alice, what did you see?" her voice was steadily getting louder and I could detect hints of hysteria creeping in. I held her close, trying to comfort her while treasuring the time I had left with her.


	2. Who Here Knew Bella Could Do That?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters currently being used in this story. Stephanie Meyer does, but since she's sitting right next to me, it's kinda like I own them too…JK.**

**Big thanks to **_**snoopykid**_** for reviewing, and **_**xoxosoftballtwihard28xoxo **_**for being my best friend. (Review and I will give you a shout-out in my next authors note…)**

**Chapter 2: Who here knew Bella could do **_**that? **_**Part 1**

**BPOV**

I looked up at Edward, his breathtaking face completely blank. I always told him he should join the major leagues of poker. He would always roll his eyes and ruffle my hair, then promptly get screamed at by the psychotic pixie that spent hours doing it in the first place. I was totally right though. He would so kick ass! His poker face could dupe the sharpest of eyes. The fact that he reads minds could be a little bit of help as well… As of now, I could get nothing from his face, despite knowing him so well

"Love, I think we should go to your house. You have to Charlie about this." Edward softly said in my ear. If I didn't know his voice as well as I did, I wouldn't have heard the note of unease that saturated it.

I sighed heavily. I was looking forward to that about as much as I would be to jump in a pit of rabid Canadian geese. Yeah, I said Canadian geese. "Ugh. Yeah, I guess so. Let's go." I hugged everyone goodbye except Rose and Jazz. I knew she wouldn't want me to, and I didn't want to make things any harder for him. We walked out to the garage and he opened the passenger door… of Emmett's jeep. "Ummm. Edward? Why aren't we taking the Volvo?"

He looked at me and my favorite crooked smile spread across his face, though I could tell that it wasn't completely genuine. "We're going to play some baseball later, and I thought you would prefer this to running the whole way. Was I right?" he looked into my eyes and I lost my train of thought. I was surrounded in warmth, suspended in a world of rich, luscious, molten gold.

"Yes," I breathed. It was harder to speak than it should have been, but that could be because I had forgotten to keep breathing. Again. He grinned and lifted me into the seat with his left hand while the right swiftly closed the door. He walked around to the driver's seat at what seemed like a ridiculously slow pace, even for me. "Hurry up, my Gran could go faster than that." I complained. He showed no sign of having heard me when he climbed in, save for a small smirk and slightly raised eyebrows. No one else would have noticed those things unless they spent the time I did just staring at him and memorizing his face. It was a little bit pathetic, but I really couldn't care less. After all, time wasted looking at Edward wasn't time wasted at all.

After he started the engine, he reached over the center console and caught my twitching hand in one of his. His thumb traced slow, soothing circles on the back of my hand as we drove along. After a few minutes of silence, I expected it to get weird, but it was strangely comfortable. I know it shouldn't have surprised me, but it did.

He slowed the car to a stop on my driveway, and parked right behind Charlie's cruiser. When the engine turned off, he turned to me and took both of my hands in his. I lifted my eyes from our entwined hands and focused on two golden orbs.

"I love you, Bella. Never doubt that. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. In your mind and in your heart. Please don't forget that." His eyes burned into mine, with such intense emotion I was momentarily taken aback.

I squeezed his hands tightly. "Never." I whispered, in fear that a loud voice would shatter the little bubble of tranquility we had. It always appeared when Edward and I were alone, shutting out the rest of the world.

He nodded and sighed, raising one hand to softly stroke my cheek. "Let's go then. Get this over with."

We got out of the Jeep and slowly walked to the front door, hand in hand. After I unlocked the door and put my hand on the knob, I murmured to myself, "Here we go," as I gently turned the handle and stepped inside.


	3. Who Here Knew Bella Could Do That? Part2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer, or Robert Pattinson. Sigh… **

**Hugs and kisses to: snoopykid, xoxosoftballtwihard28xoxo, dracodreams-2, whatevergirl, ashleybrown, and cat. Thanks to xoxosoftballtwihard28xoxo for being my best friend and encouraging me in my writing. The idea for Rose's POV in this chapter was given to me by snoopykid. Merci!**

**I have the first few chapters of a new story already written, I'm just not sure if I should put my attention into two stories, or focus primarily on this one. What do you think? Please tell me in a review! (Review and I'll give you a shout-out in my next authors note…)**

**B.T.W. This story is totally and completely unbeta'd. It's all me. :)**

**Chapter 3: Who Here Knew Bella Could Do **_**That? **_**Part 2**

**BPOV**

I walked into the living room cautiously after sending Edward upstairs to wait for me in my room. Charlie was sprawled in the recliner in front of the TV, his arm dangling over the side, beer bottle in hand. He was still in his uniform, which was unusual, but maybe he took the night shift tonight. I gently sat down on the edge of the couch and faced him, my thumbs twiddling nervously in my lap.

"Uh, Dad? Can I talk to you? It's pretty important." I asked, raising my voice to be heard over the commentator.

He didn't even glance my way as he said, "Hang on a sec, Bells." He picked up the remote and pressed the record button. As far as he was concerned, DVR was God's gift to sports. When he was sure it was being properly recorded, he turned the TV off and turned to me. He leaned forward and rested his forearms on his thighs as he waited for me to speak.

I looked in his eyes, fearing his reaction. "Dad, I joined the Army. I leave for training at Fort Beginning in Georgia in a week."

He stared at me. Not saying anything, not changing his facial expression, just staring. His face, usually so easy to read remained impassive, even his eyes were empty. I had a nagging feeling that I had looked just like that, like a zombie, when the Cullens had left.

"Dad? Please say something. Anything." I pleaded, anxiously wondering if he was having heart problems. I mean, he eats steak and berry cobbler at the diner every single Thursday, a girl's gotta wonder.

When I spoke, his eyes flared to life. I was positive I wouldn't like the reaction evoked by the flames of fury in his eyes. He stood up slowly, as did I, his face getting redder by the second. He walked over until he stood in front of me. "Are you freakin kidding me? I knew you were crazy, but this is too much! Get out! Get out now and never come back! I'm ashamed to call you my daughter!"

A big part of my heart shattered at his words. I knew he wasn't going to like it, but I didn't think he would go _that_ crazy. I knew if I stood there any longer I was just opening myself up for humiliation from my tears, so I turned and hurried up the stairs, tears falling down my face. I didn't trip until I got to the top, and I braced myself for the pain, but it never came. As I began to fall, two cold marble arms wrapped around my waist, holding me to a strong chest.

Edward walked into my room and sat down on the bed. He pulled me onto his lap and cradled me into his chest, letting me ruin his shirt with my tears. He didn't say anything; he just rubbed my back in slow, soothing circles. After a few minutes, I grudgingly stood up and kneeled next to my bed, digging underneath for my duffel bag. I grabbed it and took it over to my dresser, pulling out random articles of clothes out and stuffing them in. I knew we were supposed to go meet the rest of the Cullens for baseball, so I wiped my face, drying the tears.

I slung the bag over my shoulder and turned towards the door.

"I'll be outside," Edward said softly from behind me. I couldn't face him, couldn't make him suffer seeing _me _suffer. I just nodded as I walked out the door. I was extra careful going down the stairs, trying to avoid a trip to the ER.

As I walked past the living room, Charlie called out, "All your crap better be outta here by tomorrow night." His tone displayed only disgust and irritation.

"No problem, Charlie." I said evenly, but loud enough that he could hear me.

I walked out the front door, away from my old life, towards Edward, my _new_ life.

**RPOV**

After Edward and Bella left, Alice told us about her vision. When she finished her retelling, I felt a twinge in my stomach. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. Wait a minute- was it pity? Yes! It was pity. Wow. How far had I fallen? I'd gone from Rosalie the hunter, to Rosalie the compassionate. I needed Emmett to desensitize me before it got too bad.

We all got dressed and headed over to our favorite baseball clearing. The storm tonight was supposed to be pretty intense, the worst one since we had been in Forks, which meant that we could be louder and more aggressive than usual. Jasper and Emmett were stopping at the sporting goods store to pick up some more titanium bats. No matter how sturdy they were to humans, we always went through a dozen every time we played.

When we got there, Carlisle handed me the bases and nodded toward the field, signaling me to set them up. I dropped the home plate at my feet and ran 100 feet to place 1st base, 100 feet from that to 2nd base, and 100 feet from that to 3rd base. I heard the familiar roar of the Jeep and looked up in time to see Bella unstrap the off-roading harness and hop to the ground. I felt Edward's eyes on me and I met them as he put his arm around Bella's shoulders. He mouthed, "Will you please be nice to her?" too fast for her to see, even if she had been looking, which she wasn't. She was staring at her feet, trying to hold back tears, based on the sudden smell of salty water.

I nodded with my eyes, rolling them upwards then back to the ground while I thought to him _Don't worry about me, I'll behave. The last thing she needs right now is crap from me. _

As he read my thoughts, his eyes widened slightly. He glanced at Jasper as they arrived, and Jazz was no doubt giving him his stamp of approval of my emotions.

I knew she was uneasy around me, and I didn't want her to deal with that kind of stress before she went overseas, so I decided to try and make her more relaxed around me. I ran over to Edward and Bella, and took her hands in mine. Her heartbeat picked up slightly, but her eyes were calm yet confused as she looked up at me. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You're my sister now, and I'm here for you. It'll be okay," as I pulled back I pecked her on the check, trying to put as much Alice-enthusiasm into my actions as possible. She always seemed calmer, more put together after spending time with that little pixie.

I skipped back over to Emmett, trying to figure out my mood swings, as I'm sure Bella was as well. I felt somewhat lighter after being kind to her. Maybe I should be nice to everyone all the time! No- never mind… stupid empath! I glared as Emmett put his arm around my waist. He pulled me in for a kiss, pouring in his pride in me and excitement for the game. I could only hope Bella and Edward would have what Emmett and I do someday.

"Alright everybody!" Carlisle called in a clear, low voice. I knew he was only using his current volume so Bella would hear and not feel left out. "Let's play some baseball!" we all ran to our positions and I got to the bats first. I got one out and as I practiced my swing, I saw Bella walking toward one of the large oak trees that surrounded the clearing. I shrugged it off and turned towards Alice, my bat cocked and ready. She could be pretty devious with her pitches, and since Jazz was catching and making the calls, she always got away with it.

The first pitch came at me and it was right down the middle. Unfortunately, it was much too slow for my liking, so I reluctantly let it past.

"Strike one!" Jasper called a bit too overzealously. I saw him grinning at me in my peripheral vision so I rolled my eyes. As if that psychic -sometimes psychotic- vampire could ever strike me out. The notion itself was highly laughable.

I coked my bat again and focused entirely on Alice.

"Whoa! Okay, who here knew Bella could do _that?_" Emmett whispered. We all heard him, naturally, and we turned to see what he was looking at. Whoa indeed. Bella had gotten a hold on one of the lower branches on a tree and she was currently doing pull-ups. Well shut the front door! Who would guess that the same human who cut her finger unwrapping a simple present could do good pull-ups on the rugged bark of a tree?

Edward's eyes almost popped out of his freakin head when he registered what he was seeing. He walked over cautiously until he stood in front of her and was facing her legs.

"Love? What are you doing?" he asked her slowly, as if she was a _special _child.

She didn't stop her actions as she said in time with her lifts, "gotta-be-in-shape-for-my-tour,"

His face fell, as if he had forgotten her plans to serve. She had kept her eyes on him while they talked, and when she saw his desolate expression, she released her hold on the branch and landed nimbly on the balls of her feet. Jeez, Bella was just full of surprises today!

She put her hand on his shoulders, looked into his eyes, and said tenderly, "I'm here, all right? I'm right here, baby." He looked back at her and the moment was so intimate I felt the need to look away and give them their privacy.

**Hope you guys liked Rose's POV; I was just so tired of her being a bitch… anyone got any ideas for future chapters? If I love them, I will put them in…**

**Review! Please? Pretty pretty please with a shirtless Edward on top?** **Come on,** **ya know ya want it… **


	4. You Know It, Babe

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do NOT own Twilight, or any of its characters. Despite having asked Santa for Robert Pattinson for Christmas, I am sadly Rob-less. I gotta say, Pere Noel (French Santa), you're letting me down here.**

**Thanks to: snoopykid, xoxosoftballtwihard28xoxo, lovesong, XxRavenWingxX, dracodreams-2, whatevergirl, ashleybrown, cat, Edward Cullen, and bookluvr07. Thanks to xoxosoftballtwihard28xoxo for being my best friend. Check out her stories, ****All Twisted Up, and Ruined**** please! Virtual Emmett-hugs to bookluvr07 and HollyBlue2 for their info on military procedure. P.S. bookluvr07, I did NOT fall off the earth… so… ta-daaaaaa!*waves hands flamboyantly***

**IMPORTANT: I HAVE NO CONNECTION TO THE MILITARY, THIS JUST SEEMED LIKE IT WOULD BE A GOOD STORY! ****If you are related to or are close friends with military personnel, know that I am NOT trying to be insensitive, or make their jobs any less important. They are the bravest people in our country and they should all be commended for their services. If any of you guys know anything about their procedures/experiences, please tell me in a PM! It would be greatly appreciated!**

**B.T.W: This, like all of my other stories, are completely unbeta'd. It's all me baby! **

**Come on, peeps, go all click-crazy on that lil review button!**

**Chapter 4: Do It For Me**

**BPOV**

After the baseball game, we all went back to the Cullens' house. In the Jeep, Edward had held me in his lap, murmuring his love for me in my ear over and over again. He had apparently decided that he would make the rest of my time before I went to training the "best time of my human life". All I needed to be happy was to be with him, but he was dead set on making a whole spectacle of things.

After a few hours of light conversation with Edward, I fell into a fitful sleep against his chest.

O.O.O.O (The Next Day)

It was five o'clock when I felt cold, hard hands massaging my back and shaking me lightly. "Bella, we have to go get your things from Charlie's place. He's at work all day today, but we're taking you out around noon for the rest of the day." A smooth, velvet voice whispered softly in my ear.

I groaned, "Five more minutes. Please, Mommy?" I pushed my bottom lip out in a pout for good measure.

"Isabellaaaaaaa," he warned, slowly ghosting his hands down my sides. I knew what was coming so I bolted upright to try and stop him.

"No, please! Don't tickle me! Edwa-!" I broke off as his fingers fluttered against my ribs and waist. I fell back to the bed, started cracking up, and gasped for breath. I was smacking fiercely at his hands, trying to stop the onslaught of hysteria. It felt amazing to be able to laugh after the drama that was yesterday. Although the idea of being in Charlie's house brought the pain back, I knew it would be better to just it and get it out of the way. When he apparently decided he was done attacking me, he let me sit and catch my breath.

I sighed, not wanting to leave the utopia that was the Cullen house, yet knowing all the while that it was inevitable. "Well, let's go grab my stuff so we can start the day of 'fun'."

I went into the en suite and brushed my teeth thoroughly, trying to rid my mouth of every last bit of morning breath. After using the facilities and washing up, I walked out and got changed. I didn't care that Edward was still in the room, but I think his eyes almost popped out of his head. I was obviously flattered, but I couldn't stop thinking of what I had to do today. I didn't want to acknowledge what has happened with Charlie, but I would have to. I mean, I was clearing his house of all traces of my living there.

"Well," I sighed. "let's get this Lifetime chick flick movie marathon over with." I smiled weakly, trying to make Edward smile and ease up on himself. He hasn't said it outright, but I know he blames himself for my enlisting. As soon as the words left my mouth, Edwards light smile dissipated. "Hey, don't start, okay? Don't blame yourself for my choice. I'm a big girl now, and I can take care of myself fairly well." I put a hand on his cheek, brushing a flyaway strand of his thick bronze hair behind his ear. I kissed his nose, met his gaze, and whispered, "We'll get through this, baby. I swear to you, we're gonna make it."

His large hands dwarfed mine as he covered them with his own. "My God, I hope you're right," I opened my mouth to interrupt, but his face stopped me. "God, Bella, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. I couldn't do it."

The tension in the air was so thick you could practically cut it with a knife.

"Whoa." I said with a small smile. "Since when did you become so religious?" his face finally relaxed into a slight smile. It was tiny, but it was better than the _I just ate a bad taquito _face.

"Har-dee-har-har. What a comic." He said dryly.

I looked over my shoulder at him as I pulled my tank top over my head. His eyes widened, and I grinned devilishly. "You know it, babe."

**I'm sorry it's so short! The next chappy is gonna be Bella's last week home, and her getting on the plane for training, so it's takin me a wee-bit longer than usual. QUICK QUESTION: Based on my writing, what do you think my name is? What do you think would fit me? I'm not giving my name out, but I wanna know what you guys think. B.T.W.: I AM OF THE FEMALE GENDER! Tell me in a review what you think it is.**


	5. Do It For Me

**Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill by now, I'm sure. You just like torturing me, don't you? Fine, the almighty Rose is gonna say it. "I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT" Happy now? I thought so.**

**This Update's Fic Pics (And yes, I know pic is spelled rong… LMFAO): Only Human by Amethyst Jackson and It's You by duhitsangie. I couldn't turn off the computer before I finished. Truly amazing.**

**Thanks to everyone who hasn't lost faith in me just because I seem REALLY bipolar half of the time. Please set me on author alert, because I tend to be really erratic with my updates and which stories I update. **

**Chapter 5: Do It For Me**

**BPOV**

We spent three long hours clearing my stuff out of Charlie's house. We had even taken my school pictures, presuming he didn't want any reminders that I had lived there. I had cried a bit, obviously, but it wasn't the sob show I was anticipating.

O.O.O.O. (That Night)

We were all situated in the living room, watching Top Gun. Man, Tom Cruise had it going on! Jasper met my eyes and grinned, obviously feeling my slight lust. Gimme a break, a hot guy didn't have his shirt on! Edward looked down at me, eyebrows raised.

"Stupid Jasper," I mumbled under my breath, rolling my eyes.

"Would you like to explain what Jasper just told me, Love?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"Maybe if you took your shirt off more often you'd get what Jasper just told you," I said, hoping against all odds that he'd take it off. And keep it off.

"Wait, what? He told me you were tired." He said incredulously.

"I repeat… Stupid Jasper." I groaned, burrowing my face into his chest.

An awkward silence fell over the room as we just sat there.

"Guess what, Bella?" Alice chirped, grinning like a fool.

"Alice… Don't even think about it." Edward growled, Emmett started guffawing **(A/N LOVE that word!)** and my curiosity was piqued. What didn't Edward want me to do? Whatever it was, I was going to do it, if only to annoy him.

"Well… I've decided that, before you leave, we're gonna get you drunk! Isn't that so awesome?" she squealed. I'd be willing to bet 500 bucks that this was one of Emmett's many boneheaded ideas.

"What if I don't want to get drunk?" I asked, logical sense returning to my mind. Edward sighed in relief, and wound his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Alice asked wryly.

I sighed in resignation. "I guess not… so what's your poison of choice?"

She pursed her lips in thought. "Well… we're only gonna do top shelf stuff, obviously I'm not gonna let you get smashed on beer! I was thinking along the lines of some: Hanky-Pankys, Monkey Glands, Brass Monkeys, Funky Monkeys, Rum-Swizzles, Flirtinis, Barking Spiders, Salty Chihuahuas, Bloody Aztecs, Golden-Eyes, and Chocolate Soldiers! Awesome, right?"

What in the-? What's with all the monkey names? "Alice, do you honestly think I'll be conscious by the third drink?"

She giggled and shook her head, looking every bit the energizer bunny.

O.O.O.O. (Somewhere around 4 drinks later…)

Alice looked funny. Her ears were all pointed, like a, like a munchkin! That's what she looked like!

"Alice, were you in the Wizard of Oz? Cuz you look just like a munchkin I saw." I slurred, holding my hand at hip level. "She was this tall too!" I cracked up, leaning into Edwards's chest. Why was he so cold? Was he sick? "Eddykins…" I mumbled "Why is your skin so cold? Were you playing in the snow without clothes on again?" He chuckled, making my head bob back and forth. He really needed to stop that or I was gonna toss my cookies. Haha! I hadn't eaten any cookies!

Emmett came bounding out of the kitchen, and laughed when he saw me wobbling. "Eddie, you really need to teach her how to hold her liquor."

"If I have my way, she won't consume another drop of alcohol in her life after tonight." Edward sighed, petting my hair softly.

Was Emmett talking about me? I stuck my chin out as I said, "I can too lick my holder! There, take that, you oversized teddy-bear!" I was proud of myself. "Hey… why is the world spinning? Is it following the, the, big fiery thing again?"

Next thing I knew, gummy bears were charging, taking me into a peaceful, black abyss.

O.O.O.O. (Next morning)

"Make the gophers stooop!" I moaned as mini-gophers drilled away at my skull with tiny jackhammers.

O.O.O.O (Morning Of Bella's Flight)

Edward was right. The last week was the best of my entire human life. We actually went camping for once. We went to the carnival, where Emmett forced me to eat three whole bags of cotton candy. Needless to say, I didn't feel so hot after that.

"Love," Edward's voice broke my out of my memories. "We're heading to the airport now. The Volvo is ready."

I nodded sadly, walking out slowly. The drive seemed to take forever, but finally we arrived at Sea-Tac. Edward and I walked hand in hand to my terminal with the family tagging behind.

I turned, unwilling to say goodbye, but knowing it needed to be done. I hugged Rosalie and whispered in her ear, "If he gets out of line, whack him back for me." She pulled back and smiled, nodding.

Emmett picked me up and twirled me in a circle. When he put me down he said, "Stay safe, Bells." in a serious voice.

"Always," I choked, tears brimming. Alice grabbed me out of his arms and nearly crushed me. "When you come back, I'm taking you shopping at Rodeo Drive, and don't even try to stop me." I chuckled, pulling back.

"Wouldn't dream of it Ali."

Jasper was next. He hugged me carefully, and murmured in my ear, "Stay low, and always know where everyone is."

I met his eyes and nodded solemnly.

Carlisle and Esme hugged me as one. No words were spoken, as none were needed.

I sat down warily, saving Edward for last, knowing for sure that when I did, I'd want to never leave. First call came over the intercom for my flight, and I knew it was time.

I held Edward's hands and looked deep into his dark gold eyes. After a few steadying breaths, I whispered fiercely, "If ever there is a tomorrow when we're not together…there's something you need to always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is: even we're apart, I'll always be with you. I'm gonna do my damn best to come home to you, but you need to keep living while I do. I don't want to find out that you've been moping while I've been out in the desert trying to stay alive. And I _definitely _don't want you obsessing about the possibility of me not coming home. I hate that it's even an option, but if, and that's a _huge _if, I don't come back, I want you to continue living your life. Do whatever you were doing before I came along and complicated your existence. Do it for me. Please." Tears that had been clouding my vision began spilling over, cascading down my cheeks as I pulled him into me, buried my face in the crook of his neck, and sobbed heavily.

I could feel Jasper's attempts to calm me, to take away my pain, but they held no weight. I never could have imagined it would be this hard to leave, even though I was planning meticulously on coming back.

When the final call for my plane came over the speakers, I reluctantly dislodged myself from him and stood up. I grabbed my duffel and slung it over my shoulder as I straightened my posture.

I flat out refused to say goodbye, just a see you later. I dragged my hand across my face, ridding it of tears as I turned to face them. "See you guys later," I said in what I hoped was a strong voice.

I turned and strode onto the plane after handing the woman my ticket. She looked a lot like the flight attendant from _Meet the Parents_, but thankfully she didn't do the whole _"Please, step aside. We'll call your row momentarily." _crap. On the plane, I looked out the window as they prepped for flight, and saw a sight that broke my heart. Edward was standing with his hands and forehead pressed against the window, staring at me through the window. I put one of mine to the glass and mouthed _I love you, Edward._

The plane started up and after taxiing down the runway, lifted off, carrying me to my new life for the next year and two months.

***whistles idly* Soooooooo….. How'd I do? You like Drunkella? Please tell me in a review and send some love to xoxoSoftballTwihard28xoxo!(There are no exclamation points in her name, I just got a lil bit excited*grins cheekily*) She's my best friend of all time and is grossly under reviewed!**

***gasps dramatically* Is that angst I see on the horizon? *grabs binoculars and peers off into nowhere* Only time will tell… (Reviews Help…)**


	6. Swan Bella Swan

**Disclaimer: Don't own Edward. Or Carlisle. Or Emmett. Or Jasper. Or Twilight. Dang it.**

**This chapter was co-written by HollyBlue2. I had major writers' block, and she helped me out. Thanks!**

**This Update's Fic Pic: Help Wanted by jaxon22. Couldn't stop reading. ****Warning:**** It contains lemons.**

**Chapter 6: Swan. Bella Swan.**

**BPOV**

My stomach was churning as we drive past the outside of the base. I hadn't eaten much before I'd left the airport, knowing that it would only make me sick with nerves.

I saw the green barracks as we drove down the main road; they looked shabby and really unkempt, painted in a pale green color. I could see crazy weeds growing out from the bottom of the barracks in the cracks between the pavement and the walls. I mean I knew I'd have to get used to it, but it really didn't look nice whatsoever, if this was the outside then what was the inside like?

We came to the gate, my escort-Sargent Rathbone- wound down the window, and spoke to the guard at the gate.

"Swan." He said, and the soldier, clad in green camouflage fatigues looked down at the list in front of him ad ticked something off.

"Yes, go through these gates..." I tuned out as the soldier told him where to go. I looked out the window scanning the man stood on the other side of our car, he too was clad in green camouflage, but he had a machine gun in his hands, it was almost as if his head didn't match his body. He looked very young, not the sort of person I'd expect here, but I suppose that's what people might think of me too, or they won't think any different of me. That'd be good.

We stopped and I got out of the car, went round to the boot and hauled out my stuff. I followed my Sargent into the office where I signed in and one of the men took my photo making me a pass for the base.

Rathbone had left a while ago and I had made my way to my room. I walked up to the door of the shabby building and, after taking a deep breath, I opened it. There were three females already in there and they looked up as I entered. They looked friendly enough.

"Hi," I said, my voice was embarrassingly shaky, but they didn't seem to notice and replied with "Hi's" themselves before going back to their unpacking.

I walked over to a bed, it was short and metal framed, the grey paint was peeling slightly and I could see the dark rusted metal underneath. On top lay a foam mattress covered in a soft green plastic/leather type covering. I sighed.

"Need a hand with the mattress cover?" One of the girls said kindly. I smiled at her and nodded. She pulled the striped cover from under the pillow case and scratchy blanket and tilted the mattress onto its side and slid it on with ease.

"Thanks." I said and smiled again.

"No problem," she said, smiling back. "My name's O'Connor. Madison O'Connor."

"Swan. Bella Swan" I replied, shaking her outstretched hand.

The other girls came over and introduced themselves. One was named Ashley Toretto, and the other was named Abiodun Oni, but she went by Abi.

Day one; it's five thirty and they were banging on the door. The lights have been switched on and my head seared with pain as I opened my eyes before they even adjusted to the light behind my closed eyes.

"Get up! Breakfast is at six, your bunk is to be immaculate. I suggest you get going!"

This sucked already, but I was sure it was only going to get worse.

I was right; it did get worse. The day was mentally horrible, but one thing I had learned was that persistence and determination will get you where you want to be. So I carried on, no matter how out of breath I got, crawling through thick mud and clambering over walls. Urghh and the mud is all under my nails! I've never been much of a girly type of person, but it's odd how things change. Perhaps one day I would be out with live rounds shooting live people for the good of my country, what fun... I thought. Whenever I wanted to give up, I would reach under my shirt and rub the Cullen crest Carlisle and Esme had presented to me at the airport.

One of the women, Abi, had already left, having told us she wasn't emotionally ready for this yet. I sure as hell wouldn't, for the second my tour ended, I was getting out of there.

I snapped out of my musings and dipped my duster back into the black parade gloss polish and rubbed it over my boot in smack circles and then doing the same to the other one.

I had seen the camp-wide Drill Sergeant by then, and he looked _scary_. The second I saw him, I made it a personal goal not to give into him.

I grabbed my clean duster, as this one was insanely dirty. I dabbed it in water and made small, precise circles, giving my boots the perfect shine. When I could see myself in the toe, I smiled down at them, proud of my accomplishment.

**Yup… Just a little taste of Bella in booty camp. (No… not like in Glee…)**

**I was feeling extremely nice today, so I decided to update this AND love me Tender. Yes, people, I did say And. As in two stories freshly updated in one day. I know, crazy right? I personally think I should get extra reviews for my generosity. Please? *Gets down on knees and begs shamelessly***


	7. Forever and Always

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Nothing's changed. Yup.**

**Extreme writer's block, people. Urrrrrrghh! **

**Yes, I know it's EXTREMELY short. But, people, it's also an update! Please be grateful for that, and show me some love with reviews.**

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! This chapter picks up when Bella is overseas, and is about to go on a patrol. She's been away for about a month and a half. Her best friends in the unit are Ashley and Madison, as mentioned last chapter. As one of my reviewers pointed out, this story isn't true to real life. I just liked the idea of doing this for a story. So, if you're not gonna be able to just read and enjoy, then stop reading.**

**Chapter 7: Forever and Always**

I came back into the tent after the poker tournament next door. I didn't play, mainly because my poker face is terrible. When I say terrible, I mean TERRIBLE. A blind man could pick up my bluff.

We were going to go on patrol in about thirty minutes, but I wanted to see if Edward had written me back. Since my deployment, we'd started doing the whole Dear John thing, minus the "I found someone else" part.

I looked around and saw that Madison had the mail bag. I went up to her and raised my eyebrows when she looked at me. She smiled and said, "Whatever can I do for you, Bella?"

I smiled back, "You got anything for me in there?"

She pointed to my bunk and chuckled, "Gotcha covered."

"Thanks," I muttered over my shoulder as I ran to my bed and hopped onto it, snatching the envelope from my pillow. The front was graced with his elegant calligraphy, and the small heart next to the stamp.

I carefully opened the flap and removed the paper from within.

_My Beautiful Bella,_

_ I'm so glad to hear that you're safe. I don't think you really realize how much these letter exchanges mean to me. Each time Alice screams in her head, "Bella's letter came today!" my heart swells with relief, knowing that you're safe and well for another day. It would be even better if she could actually see you, but she's still limited to seeing the arrival of your letters; and even then, she only knows the day it arrives. Carlisle and I have been looking into possible reasons for these limitations, but none of the histories have been able to tell us anything._

_Are Ashley and Madison well? I'm glad you're not lonely, and that you've found such nice companions. How've the superiors been? Rathbone still subtly flirting with Ashley?_

_How is Kellan? His arm healing normally? I shudder to think of the possibility of you being injured. I hope he recovers soon, and gets back out there to cover your back. The sooner the better!_

_Please write back as soon as you possibly can without putting yourself in danger. The thought of you in trouble breaks my heart, but I couldn't even imagine how it would feel if I was the reason you were in danger._

_Stay safe. For me. I love you._

_Forever and Always,_

_ Your Edward_

I closed the letter with a smile on my face and pout it in my lockbox underneath my bunk with the rest of his letters and my stationary. I would write him a letter when we returned from our patrol.

I tucked the box back in its place, and as I sat upright, I heard a low, smooth, apologetic voice right behind me.

"Hi. It's Bella, right? I'm new to the unit and could use some help with my mattress cover."

I turned and saw messy, beautiful copper hair and deep green eyes.

What the he-?

***puts popcorn bucket down and quits biting fingernails* Dang. Don't you just hate it when authors do that? Get you involved then BOOM! cliffhanger. I really should stop doing that. Oh well.**

**If I get at least three reviews by tomorrow, I won't end the next chappy with a cliffhanger. Deal? Deal. *shakes invisible hand***

**P.S. Send some love to my girlie xoxoSoftballTwihard28xoxo pleaseeee! **


	8. Till The End Of Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Now I'm sad. Crap.**

**Short A/N today: Give some love to xoxoSoftballTwihard28xoxo please!**

**Chapter 8: Till The End Of Time**

**BPOV**

My eyes flew across his face, taking in the familiar yet alien features.

Emerald eyes.

Short, ruffled, and beautiful bronze hair.

Strong jaw.

Narrow nose with a tapered bridge.

Fair skin with a slight tan.

My eyes widened as I gasped.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, taking a step towards me.

I snapped out of it. "Um. Yeah. Sorry, I just zoned out a bit, I guess. Sure, I can help you. What did you say your name was again?"

He grinned, but his smile was even. Not even a tiny bit crooked.

"I didn't, but my name's Edward. Edward Masen. Nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out, and I shook it as my mind reeled. Masen? What was happening? His hand wasn't cold, his smile wasn't crooked, and his eyes weren't golden. He was the epitome of what I imagined Edward to have looked like as a human.

I had to tell Edward about this. Plain and simple. My next letter would be centered on the Edward that had just fallen into my lap. I thought I missed him before, but now? Seeing a resemblance to him every single day? I didn't know if I could do it.

O.O.O.O. (After patrol)

I stepped back into the tent after patrol and yawned hugely, stretching my arms above my head. I knew I didn't have to be on active duty until late the next day, so I shrugged out of my fatigues and pulled on a gray U.S. ARMY t-shirt and some black yoga pants.

I relaxed on my bunk and pulled out my box of stationary from underneath. I tapped my pan against my chin as I thought about how to start it.

_My Perfect Edward,_

_Yes, I'm completely safe and well._

_You were wrong. These letters mean just as much to me as they do to you. They are truly one of the only things keeping me sane in this wasteland._

_I miss you so much. Possibly your face as you play piano the most. You start off looking so concentrated, and as you get more involved, your face transforms into the picture of serenity. _

_Whenever I can't fall asleep, I picture you. Lying next to me, stroking my hair and humming my lullaby to me. Telling me we'll be together soon._

_How is the family doing?_

_Emmett with his lack of a clumsy human to laugh at? More innuendos about us?_

_Jasper without the constant temptation? I hope it isn't too painful for him when I come back._

_How is Alice coping with her 'blindness'? Extra shopping trips?_

_There's really nothing at all that gives you and Carlisle even a clue of what could be happening?_

_Yeah, Ashley and Madison are just fine. Getting through, day by day, just like everybody else. Sargent Rathbone IS still flirting with Ashley, but she's slowly starting to flirt back. They keep it pretty under wraps, but I can tell._

_Kellan was really lucky the bullet hit him where it did. An inch to the right and it would've shattered his shoulder completely. He's completely healed, and he just went out on patrol with us. He's doing a phenomenal job of watching our backs. The three girls of our unit tend to get babied a bit._

_I have to tell you something. I don't know how to say it eloquently. This will probably sound like a ton of word vomit, but I'm sure Rosalie will explain it to you. I don't think sarcasm transfers very well over letters. Ask Emmett, he'll help you find it._

_We got a new Private today. His name is Edward Masen….. he looks like you, baby. Even though his hair is shorter, it's the exact same shade as yours. His eyes are what I always pictured from what Carlisle told me from when he found you in Chicago; striking emeralds. His jaw is yours, his nose is yours, and his voice is a rougher version of yours! It's insane! I'd say I was hallucinating but I have no reason to. He's real, and he's here. How is it possible?_

_Your brain is probably ceasing to function right now from information overload, so I'll stop writing now. _

_I love you. So much. Nothing could, or will ever change that._

_Till the end of time,_

_Your Bella_

I tucked the letter into an envelope, addressed it, and tossed it into the small pile of outgoing mail.

As I returned to my bunk, I pulled the covers up to my chin, closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep with thoughts of Edward coursing through my mind.

***Hopes to hear applause but only hears crickets* Awww! I thought that was pretty good, guys!**

**Reviews are my inspiration; they're what make me continue writing. If this story or any of my others has made you: laugh, cry, smile, happy, angry, or experience any other emotion, I want to hear about it! The littlest things make me happy, so please review and make me jump for joy! **


	9. That's My Bella

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the genius that is Twilight, but I'm working on it… just kidding.**

**To address a few reviews…**

** : I'm sorry, but you are incorrect. Remember his skin is warm and tan. Good guess, though. :)**

**nikkistew2: Edward did NOT make a baby before his change, but I love that idea. He's the 109ish year old virgin, remember? ;) **

**Edward Cullen: I'm not trying to be mean, but your reviews kinda creep me out, so if you could maybe stop calling me "my dearest" and "my darling", I would greatly appreciate it. **

**Bella's letter will be received and read by Edward in this chapter, so it is the same letter as in the last chapter.**

**Now…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 9: That's My Bella**

**EPOV**

Why did I ever let her leave? Every day since she had left had been an ongoing trip to Hell and back. Each rainy day, we went to school like normal. The students' ideas were ridiculous. Jessica was convinced that I'd broken up with Bella and she'd left us. Mike thought she'd realized that she wanted him more than she did me and she needed time to adjust to the idea. I repeat… ridiculous.

As we all got in the Volvo to head home, Alice gasped and screamed out loud.

I panicked, sped up, and tried to delve into her mind but she had her barriers up. Did something happen to Bella? Did she get hurt? Was she coming home earlier than expected? What was going on? Why was I talking to myself?

Alice turned to me with a huge smile on her pixie face. "Bella's letter came today!" she squealed. I spun back towards the front and pressed my foot to the floor, speeding us up even more.

We tore up the driveway and I slammed the brakes, spraying the front of the house with mud.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" Esme shrieked from inside. "I KNOW YOU'RE EXCITED, BUT YOU WILL CLEAN THAT UP BEFORE I GIVE YOU THE LETTER!"

I huffed impatiently, grabbed the hose, and blasted the house with water. It was spotless in less than ten seconds.

I sprinted inside where Esme stood with a scowl on her face and a letter in her hand.

"Sorry, mom," I said sheepishly, my eyes riveted on the envelope in her hand.

She sighed, rolled her eyes, and handed me the letter. "They're waiting in the dining room,"

I nodded as I walked in.

Every time we got a letter, I would read it aloud to everybody.

I sat down at the head of the table, opened the envelope, took a deep breath, and began reading out loud.

_My Perfect Edward,_

_Yes, I'm completely safe and well._

_You were wrong. These letters mean just as much to me as they do to you. They are truly one of the only things keeping me sane in this wasteland._

_I miss you so much. Possibly your face as you play piano the most. You start off looking so concentrated, and as you get more involved, your face transforms into the picture of serenity. _

_Whenever I can't fall asleep, I picture you. Lying next to me, stroking my hair and humming my lullaby to me. Telling me we'll be together soon._

_How is the family doing?_

_Emmett with his lack of a clumsy human to laugh at? More innuendos about us?_

_Jasper without the constant temptation? I hope it isn't too painful for him when I come back._

_How is Alice coping with her 'blindness'? Extra shopping trips?_

_There's really nothing at all that gives you and Carlisle even a clue of what could be happening?_

_Yeah, Ashley and Madison are just fine. Getting through, day by day, just like everybody else. Sargent Rathbone IS still flirting with Ashley, but she's slowly starting to flirt back. They keep it pretty under wraps, but I can tell._

_Kellan was really lucky the bullet hit him where it did. An inch to the right and it would've shattered his shoulder completely. He's completely healed, and he just went out on patrol with us. He's doing a phenomenal job of watching our backs. The three girls of our unit tend to get babied a bit._

_I have to tell you something. I don't know how to say it eloquently. This will probably sound like a ton of word vomit, but I'm sure Rosalie will explain it to you. I don't think sarcasm transfers very well over letters. Ask Emmett, he'll help you find it._

_We got a new Private today. His name is Edward Masen….. he looks like you, baby. Even though his hair is shorter, it's the exact same shade as yours. His eyes are what I always pictured from what Carlisle told me from when he found you in Chicago; striking emeralds. His jaw is yours, his nose is yours, and his voice is a rougher version of yours! It's insane! I'd say I was hallucinating but I have no reason to. He's real, and he's here. How is it possible?_

_Your brain is probably ceasing to function right now from information overload, so I'll stop writing now. _

_I love you. So much. Nothing could, or will ever change that._

_Till the end of time,_

_Your Bella_

Emmett huffed incredulously when I read his name. "I'm not that bad!"

Jasper smiled softly for his part, while Alice rolled her eyes.

Rose and Emmett chuckled when she mocked me. That's my Bella.

When I read the part about this Edward Masen, my eyes widened as I looked at Carlisle in shock.

"How is this possible?" I whispered.

"I don't know, son." he replied. He looked just as confused as I felt in that moment. "You'll have to ask Bella for more information in your next letter."

Whatever the reason, I was glad Bella had another man to protect her over there. He'd better not try anything though. Because if he did, my inner demon would be released and it wouldn't be pretty. Not. At. All.

**Soooo? You likey? **

**Two updates in as many days! For me, that's fan-flippin-tastic people!**

**There's a little peek of Jealousward for ya. I don't write in his POV a lot because it's difficult to write how he really would think, but I tried, and if you didn't like it, or you think I could do something better, please tell me in a review.**

**P.S. Send some love to my sister xoxoSoftballTwihard28xoxo please!**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

AN: SORRY FOR THIS, BUT IT IS IMPORTANT SO READ! MyMuseThyNameIsTwilight here. Just wanted to let all of you know that xoxoSoftballTwihard28xoxo and I are starting a new fan fiction account that we are doing together. We are super excited that we are getting to write together and we are hoping you are too. Also this **doesn't mean** that we are abandoning our original accounts. Our account will be named xoxoStupidShinyBatOwnersxoxo . At least one story will be posted in the near future. Thanks for sticking with us!

MyMuseThyNameIsTwilight and xoxoSoftballTwihard28xoxo!


	11. What Will They Say?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any characters, phrases, locations, or anything that can be linked to the franchise in a legal lawsuit...**

**Alright people, I'll make a deal with you… If you leave a review for this chapter, I'll give you virtual Emmett hugs in my A/N next chapter. It has to be longer than: "good" or "I liked this". Ya gotta cut me some slack people! **

**This chapter takes place three months after chapter seven, so she's roughly four and a half months into her tour.**

**Chapter 10: What Will They Say?**

**BPOV**

My unit was officially crazy. Even though there were only ten of us, we were like brothers and sisters. There was Ashley, Madison, Me, Kellan, Jackson, Peter, Billy, Taylor, Xavier, and Edward. I swear, the boys acted like us girls were made of china. Well, until the three of us bench-pressed a Humvee. We got a few guys from another unit to hide underneath and push to help us out a little bit, but hey, our point was made.

"We're heading out in fifteen, Swan" Jackson said to me as I went into his office with my laptop.

"Thanks, Sarge," I said as I sat down and opened my computer.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Kellan and the rest of the guys wanted Ashley, Madison, and me to stay behind from this mission, but Jackson's CO said "hell no".

We were going way off base to try and set a trap for a group of insurgents that had been making civilian life very difficult. They'd been launching RPGs at vehicles, lobbing hand grenades through shop windows, just being plain stupid.

Unfortunately, we didn't know exactly how long we'd be gone, or even if it would work, but we did know that they outnumbered us, and that things didn't look insanely positive for us if they took the bait. Even with the extra unit we were bringing with us, they still had twenty or so guys on us.

With trembling hands I opened a new email and addressed it to Edward. Alice had changed his email address to _109yroldvrgn _ and he couldn't figure out how to change it back.

_*~*After writing and sending email*~*_

With that, I shut my laptop and went back to my tent with my head high, shoulders back, and laptop tucked to my chest.

When I walked through the flap, the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Instead of grinning like a chimp as he usually is, Kellan was strapping on his Kevlar vest.

When he saw me start to do the same by my bed, he shook his head, came over, and nudged my hands out of the way. He always thinks I don't do a good enough job of strapping myself into the vest. The ties are always "too damn loose". After he strapped me in like a five year-old, he grabbed my camel-pack from my bunk and went out to fill it up for the trip.

I grabbed my pistols and started a routine check to make sure everything was as it should be. I loaded up a couple extra magazines for each with bullets and tucked them into one of my pockets.

When I was done, I sat down on my bed, tucked my knees up to my chest and looked around. These people had become like family to me. I had never fired my guns besides in training, but would I be able to when the time came? I knew I would to save them, obviously, but if the only danger was to me, would I freeze?

No! Stop thinking like that! I shook my head to clear my mind and caught Edward's eye.

_You Okay?_ He mouthed while raising his eyebrows..

I nodded.

Kellan came back in and handed me my camel-pack. I inclined my head in thanks, unable to speak at the moment. He nodded back.

I stood up and pulled my fatigues on over my vest and as I was lacing up my boots, Jackson came in. We all stood stick straight as he walked to the middle of the tent.

"Alright. Let's clean up this mess." He said sharply as he turned and strode out.

Gee, what an inspirational pep talk.

We all fell into rank marching behind him and filed into the waiting Humvees.

As we drove off, one thought kept running through my mind: What would they say when they listened to my email?

**Dun, dun, duuuuun! Now review!**


End file.
